


Hold Me

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Frustration, Light Angst, job woes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Hold Me

Y/N was tired.  Tired of having her intelligence insulted and professional abilities questioned at every turn.  It was becoming a daily occurrence and made getting to work harder and harder every day.  But, deep down, she still loved her job and didn’t want to leave it because the higher ups decided it was okay to demean everyone with no real reason to do so.  She also wasn’t a hunter and sadly wouldn’t be bringing a paycheck home only doing research for the Winchester’s. **  
**

This particular day Y/N had it.  She hadn’t felt well that morning, but the boys were out on a hunt and she had things to accomplish.

So, dragging to her desk, she opened her e-mail and was flooded with more bullshit that gave her little time to actually accomplish the job she was supposed to do every day.  Tears were flowing instantly and she made the decision to take some sick time.  All she wanted in that moment was to crawl into the bed she shared with her boyfriend Sam and just sleep.  

Leaving the building just short of a run, Y/N couldn’t get back to the bunker fast enough.  It was lonely when they guys were gone, but she really didn’t want to have to explain her tear stained cheeks and swollen eyes right now.  

Making a stop in the kitchen, she grabbed a quick snack and bottle of water.  Slipping off her shoes, socks, and jacket she curled up under the covers.  Grabbing Sam’s pillow, she curled into herself and breathed him in.  God, she really did miss him.  He was always so good with this stuff and would just hold her until it all passed.

Tears were flowing again as the feeling of missing Sam overtook her.  The headache and exhaustion from crying eventually pulled her into sleep and it was mercifully dreamless.

The Winchester’s arrived home earlier than planned and Sam had opted not to let Y/N know as a surprise when she returned home from work.  But, he was surprised himself as they pulled into the garage. “Hey, what’s Y/N doing home already?” he looked at his phone to see if he had missed any messages or calls; nothing.

“Maybe she sensed her ‘boy toy’ was coming home and decided to surprise you too,” Dean laughed at his own joke.

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean, something wasn’t right, he could feel it in his gut.  When they walked in he checked the library and kitchen and there was no sign of her.  Quietly he walked to their room and with the light from the hall, he could see her scrunched form on the bed.

Tiptoeing into the room, he toed his shoes off and slipped into the bed behind her.  The way she was lying told him all he needed to know; today had been bad.  Very gently he snuggled up and rested his chin on her head.

Y/N had felt the bed shift and was ready to cry once again when she felt Sam’s arms wrap around her.  She shifted around to face him, snuggling her face into his neck and wrapping and arm around his waist.

Kissing the top of her head, he began threading his fingers through her hair; she always loved when he did that.  “Baby?  You okay?” he could feel the damp from newly shed tears on his neck and shirt.

With a shuddering sigh, she glanced up at him, “Just hold me,” was all she could say right then.

“Okay,” he gently kissed her lips and pulled her as close as he could.  He would hold her as long as she needed.


End file.
